


及影／四月一日

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche





	及影／四月一日

最近的影山飛雄對於同居的戀人及川徹感到相當頭痛。

這陣子及川過於頻繁的求歡讓他煩不勝煩，雖然自己也並不討厭彼此之間有更親密的行為，但這段時間比賽在即，明明彼此都是日本代表隊的選手，但是訓練結束以後的影山只想吃頓豐富的晚餐來補充體力，或是早點上床睡覺，有足夠的休息時間來養精蓄銳；不過身為戀人的及川徹卻不是這麼想的，這一點讓影山百思不解。

「明明都這麼累了，為什麼及川前輩還想做那件事呢？」

「就是因為累了，所以才想要和飛雄親熱嘛！」

「但是我很想睡覺，及川前輩可以自己解決吧？」

「……」

而後在影山多次拒絕以後，個性本就彆扭惡劣的及川則是整天垮著臉，看見影山就嘟著嘴別過頭假裝沒看見人，或是只有必要時才會出聲回應。特別是兩人獨處在家的時候格外明顯，無論影山怎麼好說歹說及川依舊選擇幼稚的冷戰。

影山無奈，但是他又怎麼可能跟及川直白的說「我們做吧」這四個字？於是他只能看著及川像怨靈一樣在家中四處走動，有時對他投以哀怨淒涼的眼神，有時則是露出氣呼呼的包子臉，這都讓影山不知道該如何是好，最後煩惱多時的影山只好找上他信賴的前輩：菅原孝支來解決這個問題。

「影山，你的意思是，想和及川和好但不知道該怎麼表達嗎？」

「是……要我說出答應做那件事的話，實在是太難以啟齒了。」

「欸，所以你……並不是排斥和及川做，也不是覺得他吵著做那件事很煩？」

「……嗯，我並不是不喜歡和及川前輩做。」影山難得滿臉通紅，說話的音量也比平常減弱了許多。「只是那時候想專心比賽，所以就拒絕了。我本來以為比賽過後及川前輩就會變得正常一點，但是現在卻變成這樣。」

菅原看著眼前紅著臉的影山皺著眉陷入苦惱，他內心翻了個無數的白眼，想掐死及川的念頭不知道浮現出在腦海裡多少次。說好的感情煩惱呢！在他看來這兩個人根本是變相的在秀恩愛啊！不過在看見老實又可愛的後輩如此煩惱著，就算再怎麼不情願，菅原還是得想辦法解決這兩個人的感情問題，誰讓他們兩個人是一個願打一個願挨呢？

「既然這樣，要不要趁著愚人節好好解決這個問題？」

「愚人……節？」

「這可是修復你和及川感情的大好機會哦？」

影山睜大著眼，像是不明白眼前笑得一臉神秘的菅原到底在想些什麼。

※※※

四月一日，愚人節當天剛好遇上週六，由於前陣子的賽季已經告一段落，這一天假日及川與影山都沒有任何安排。一向吵著要約會的及川如今在單方面的冷戰下也不曾和影山說過半句話。於是這天及川徹一睡就睡到日上三竿，直到中午刺眼的陽光透過玻璃窗狠狠的燒灼他緊閉的眼皮，及川才萬分不情願的醒來。

剛睡醒意識依舊模糊的他迷迷糊糊的摸著一旁還殘留著餘溫的床鋪，他側著頭望了一眼，卻什麼也沒有。

飛雄大概是去跑步了吧……

單細胞生物果然就是不一樣，就連難得悠閒的假日也要自主訓練，完全不把他這個同居的枕邊人放在心上，哼。

清醒過來的及川坐在床上垂著眼，自己似乎也不明白為什麼他和影山的關係變得如此僵硬。

啊，想起來了，都是因為飛雄不斷拒絕我的關係！

一想到自己被拒絕的情景及川不由得燃起一股悶氣，平常他和影山總是不乏一些親密的小舉動，舉凡親吻、相擁而眠或是深度的身體交流……對及川而言，這都是理所當然的事；起初影山也是相當排斥，但日子久了也逐漸習慣適應，畢竟大家都是血氣方剛的年輕人，更何況他們尚在熱戀期，這些行為舉止不過都是自然反應。

前一陣子經歷一連串的賽事與高強度的訓練，他和影山都忙得不可開交，不過一回到兩人同居的屋子裡，就算及川再怎麼累還是不禁想要多和自己的戀人撒嬌一些，彷彿只要對方一個簡單的親吻或是擁抱就能消除一整天的疲勞；而有時突然而來的生理需求更是讓及川毫不掩飾地主動向影山求歡，雖然這往往讓影山感到困窘，但他自己也不想這樣啊！激烈的比賽固然可以消耗他大量的精力，但另一種精力卻無法藉由比賽宣洩，於是及川順理成章的便找上自家戀人，卻不料每次提卻每次都被影山回絕。

飛雄真是太過分了！

難道他一點都沒有那方面的慾望嗎！這樣不就顯得好像是我欲求不滿似的？！

不……飛雄好像在這方面真的不曾主動和我提過。

這到底是他有問題還是我有問題？！

可是再這麼冷戰下去不是辦法，都已經第二週了，飛雄忍得住我可忍不住啊！

不能說話實在太痛苦了！

不行不行！我怎麼能就這樣認輸呢！

坐在床上的及川懊惱地往床上砸了一拳，想要和同居的戀人重修舊好卻又拉不下臉。此時他的肚子不爭氣的叫了起來，及川只好無奈起身，走到與臥室相連的浴室簡單盥洗，隨意換了件家居服便往廚房走去。

而正在餐桌擺盤的影山看見及川瞇著眼打著哈欠逐漸走向自己，他故作鎮定的主動和他打招呼：「及川前輩，早安。」

及川聽見影山的聲音後，深知兩人還在冷戰期間的他毫無開口回應的打算，直到及川的眼角餘光瞥見影山身上穿的服裝，他才一臉震驚的看著影山道：「飛、飛雄你這是什麼打扮？！」

「打扮？我平常不就是這麼穿的嗎？」

「哈啊？！飛雄你平常哪裡會穿女僕裝給我看啊！」

「是及川前輩還沒有睡醒吧？」

「……」

及川驚愕地看著身上穿著女僕裝，但用著一本正經的態度和自己說話的影山，忽然之間他覺得有些恍惚，眼前的景象讓他過於震驚，幾乎不敢想像這就是現實。

「你真的是飛雄？」

「……我真的是影山飛雄。」

看飛雄的表情不像是在說謊，難道真的是我沒睡醒？

這是在夢裡嗎？！

怎麼可能！可是這種肚子餓的真實感，不可能是幻覺吧！

及川愣了一會才回過神，而後他一臉堅決，在心中打定主意後便付諸行動。

「等等飛雄，你讓我拍張照。」冷靜下來的及川說著便要回頭走。

「哈啊……？」而影山則是一臉茫然的站在原地拉住及川的手。

及川轉過頭，他再次將穿著女僕裝的影山從頭到腳仔仔細細地看了一遍，面無表情的開口解釋：「拍完照片以後我要傳給小岩看，確定一下這到底是不是真的。」他輕輕撥開影山的手，然後神色慌張的轉身就走，看在影山眼裡看起來就像是落荒而逃。

「這跟菅原前輩說的效果好像……不太一樣？」

及川很快地就回到房間拿好手機，他迅速的拍了張影山穿女僕裝的照片傳送給岩泉，而後還不忘附上文字註解。

Oikawa：小岩，我這不是在作夢吧？那個飛雄居然會穿女僕裝啊！

Iwaizumi：嗯，你真的在作夢。今天是愚人節，想騙我沒這麼容易。

Oikawa：……

「及川前輩？岩泉前輩有說什麼嗎？」

「沒有……我也覺得我被騙了。」

「不明白你在說什麼。要吃午餐嗎？我煮了豬肉咖哩。」

及川徹一臉淡定的說好，內心卻激動無比。

原本應該是悠閒的午後時光就在及川提心吊膽的狀況下結束了。吃飽喝足以後他斜躺在沙發上嘆了一口氣。及川想，這個夢也太真實了吧，不管是飢餓還是吃完咖哩的飽足感都太過於逼真，也幸虧自己是在作夢，他才能不顧冷戰中不願與對方交談的面子，在這一天久違的和影山正常地好好說話──雖然那個影山看上去不太正常。

是說就算飛雄穿女僕裝也不會影響性格啊，我到底在緊張什麼啊！

太奇怪了，這種心中小鹿亂撞的感覺！

「怎麼了嗎？」影山忽然走近，而後坐在及川身旁。

「……沒什麼。」思考被中斷的及川故作冷靜的回答。

「那看比賽嗎？等一下會有直播。」影山說。

「好啊。」及川毫不猶豫的點頭答應，而後他才悲哀的發現，自己對於穿著女僕裝的影山似乎一點辦法也沒有。

影山打開電視，按下熟悉不過的頻道按鈕，在幾個百般無聊的廣告結束以後，他想看的直播比賽很快就正式開始了。此時影山專注地看著電視轉播的球賽，一旁的及川則是目不轉睛地觀察起影山。

方才因為肚子實在太餓了，顧著填飽肚子而選擇性地忽略坐在餐桌對面吃著豬肉咖哩的影山，如今影山正專注看著比賽，及川這才有時間好好將心思放在他身上並開始分析。

首先是個性──

感覺上沒什麼不對勁的地方。

真要說哪邊有違和感的地方，大概是飛雄今天似乎比較貼心，比較不會頂撞了？畢竟平常都是我準備三餐的，雖然飛雄的廚藝不算太糟但我根本捨不得讓他下廚……啊，還有，會讓我拍女僕照根本一點也不像他的作風！通常這個情況應該是「及川前輩請你不要胡鬧了」然後一手把我推開才對。

嗯，這果然是在夢裡才會出現的影山飛雄。

那再來是外表──

雖然以前曾經想像過，但實際親眼看見飛雄穿女僕裝果然還是……

太可愛了。

為什麼身高一百八十幾公分的大男生穿起女僕裝一點也不違和呢！

以黑色為基底，白色蕾絲為輔而組成的連身短裙，上半身敞開一小片的胸口設計讓影山平時被衣服遮掩的鎖骨完美的被展現出來；腰部的束腰設計在及川的眼裡看起來更是要命，明知道影山也不是什麼纖細的女孩子，但是腰部線條這麼清楚的被勾勒出來還是第一次，更何況銜接在束腰以後的蓬鬆短裙短到只能遮住半條大腿，再加上影山還穿著黑絲襪，及川覺得這種若隱若現的視覺衝擊更讓他無法招架。

就好比現在，影山只是想調整坐姿，有著白色蕾絲點綴的裙擺一點也起不到遮掩的作用，大腿根部就這麼直白的露出來，及川彷彿可以透過絲襪看見裡頭被包裹著細緻柔嫩的肌膚，以及在往上一點就能看見對方身體最為隱密的部位──

天啊，不行了。

我果然是……欲求不滿的混蛋啊！

此時的影山剛好轉過頭想詢問及川對於比賽局勢的看法，卻猛然睜大眼睛，藍灰色的眼瞳裡盡是吃驚與困惑。

「……及川前輩，你流鼻血了！」

聞言的及川愣愣地看著他，而後舉起右手輕輕碰了碰自己的鼻子，這才後知後覺的發現鮮紅的鼻血以極為緩慢的速度流淌而出。 影山急忙從桌上的紙盒抽出紙巾，動作輕柔地將紙巾摺好以後便捏住及川的鼻翼止血。及川抬眼，便看見對方用著關切的眼神注視著自己，他滿足的閉上眼睛，忽然覺得他的人生好像圓滿得沒有遺憾。

啊，果然只有在夢裡飛雄才會對我這麼溫柔啊。

※※※

「及川前輩，晚餐叫外賣可以嗎？冰箱裡沒有菜了。」

「可以哦，下雨天要出去買也很不方便呢。」

在午後的「流鼻血事件」過了不久，時間一眨眼就來到傍晚。不同於上午明朗的天氣，越接近夜晚天氣就變得越不穩定，坐在床邊的影山看了一眼窗外的傾盆大雨，而後打開床邊的抽屜，拿出一本他與及川平時蒐集的外賣電話名片簿，他一邊翻閱著，一邊思考晚餐要吃些什麼。

「及川前輩，晚餐吃拉麵可以嗎？」

「可以哦，那我要豚骨拉麵。」

「我知道了。」

影山迅速撥通了電話，簡單扼要的向店員點了餐並留下資料以後便掛斷電話。他身旁的及川正沉迷於手機遊戲，影山閒來無事，隨手拿了排球雜誌起來翻閱。大概過了半小時的時間，外賣的送餐人員便抵達他們所住的公寓門口，清脆的門鈴聲驟然響起。

正在閱讀雜誌的影山聽見玄關傳來熟悉的音樂，他皺著眉，輕輕將看到一半的雜誌闔上，而後望了一眼還正躺在床上玩著手機的及川，猶豫數秒後才站起身子，手中抓起放在櫃子上的千元大鈔，以不疾不徐的聲音對著及川開口：「外賣的服務員好像到了，我去拿。」影山刻意又看了一眼毫無反應的及川，最後只好默默離開房間。

然而正當影山前腳剛踏出去不久，晚一步意識過來的及川才猛然從床上躍起，急急忙忙地從臥室衝出──

外賣的服務員？！

開什麼玩笑！

穿著女僕裝的飛雄是你們這些凡人可以輕易看到的嗎！

絕對不允許！

「外賣這件事我來處理就好！」

一路從臥室風風火火地跑到玄關的及川匆忙地大聲喊著，走在前頭的影山驚愕地停下腳步，他轉過頭一看，從沒看見對方這麼慌張失措的表情。影山正想開口要及川別跑得這麼快，但說時遲那時快，下一秒及川就因為跑得太急而在光滑的木質地板上跌了一跤，「碰」的一聲，整個屋子瞬間安靜。

「及川前輩你沒事吧？！」

「……沒事。」

頭部著地的及川忍著不適回答，他緩緩站起身子，望著一臉擔憂的影山伸出右手，態度堅決道：「把錢給我，飛雄到客廳等著就好。」

影山皺著眉，猶豫再三後才有些不放心地道：「那就麻煩及川前輩了。」

剛付完錢的及川一手拿著熱騰騰的餐點，一手揉著被撞疼的額頭走回客廳，影山坐在沙發上，看著他發紅的額間關心問道：「及川前輩你還好嗎？」

及川將餐點放置在桌上，臉上堆起一個淡淡的笑容給他：「就說了沒事嘛！來，趁熱趕快吃吧。」

及川迴避著影山的視線，他想自己的額頭一定是腫起來了，他才不要讓影山看見這副蠢樣。及川忙碌著拆開紙袋，卻不料手被影山抓了個正著，他蹙眉：「飛雄你幹嘛？」

影山也不多做解釋，強行將他拉至沙發上坐好，態度強硬道：「及川前輩你在這裡坐好等我一下。」說著人便離開，影山再度坐回沙發時手上已經拿著一塊冰枕。

「及川前輩，請躺上來。」影山指了指自己的大腿，臉上有些不自在的淡淡紅暈。

「哈啊？！」及川睜大著眼眸，吃驚的表情無法用任何言語形容。

「吃飯以前先冰敷一下吧。」影山舉了舉手上的冰枕認真說道。

於是，及川徹人生第一次體會到膝枕的美好。

受寵若驚的他僵硬的枕在影山的大腿上，他舒服地忍不住閉起眼睛，在內心感嘆道：神啊！果這是一場夢，請永遠不要讓我醒來……

※※※

在冰敷過，也用完晚餐以後，時間終於進入夜晚，來到一天的尾聲。及川和影山兩人待在客廳裡看著電視裡的娛樂節目，及川一邊笑著一邊吐槽起主持人的搞笑行為，而影山則是望著電視若有所思。

照目前和及川前輩的相處情況看來，雖然比之前陷入冷戰時好轉許多，但是……

一直讓及川前輩產生作夢的錯覺真的好嗎？影山暗自在內心想道。

「從哪裡出現問題就要從哪裡解決」，這句話是菅原特別叮嚀他的，這也是為什麼影山之所以會穿女僕裝的原因──既然說不出口，那麼就用行動表達（色誘）吧？影山原本想在第一時間拒絕這個提議，但他猛然想起及川似乎曾經提過想看他穿女僕裝的模樣，加上菅原不斷勸說，才刻意選在愚人節這一天實施計畫──畢竟及川真的說出去也沒人相信。

雖然這原本就是菅原前輩和影山討論出來的點子，不過看了一整天一臉緊張，反常到不行的及川，影山也感到相當愧疚，特別是及川還因此受傷了。不過除了愧疚以外，影山更多的是計畫不順利的困擾。

按照計畫，及川應該會在看見他穿著女僕裝而有些「舉動」，可是除了震驚與緊張以外，似乎沒有讓及川對他產生「怦然心動」的感覺。坐在床邊的影山垂著頭，思考著到底是哪個環節不對。

怎麼辦，如果及川前輩已經沒有半點「那個」的意思了，那我今天穿成這樣的意義到底是……？

就好像是我自作多情似的。

這麼想的影山不免感到受挫，不過他一轉頭就看見看電視看得合不攏嘴的及川有覺得欣慰，兩個人冷戰多時，已經很久沒有像今天這樣充滿和諧溫馨的氣氛；他忍不住嘆了一口氣，想著不如就這樣吧，等等洗澡就把女僕裝換下來然後就結束這荒誕的一天。

「飛雄，我想先去洗澡了。電視你隨便轉吧。」

「啊……好。」

影山愣了愣，沒想到他正要開口話就先被及川說去。他看著及川一臉愉快地哼著小調往房間走去，而後蹙起眉，像是陷入天人交戰。

到底該不該跟著及川前輩去浴室洗澡色誘他？

即使現今的他們能夠好好用言語溝通，但他們兩個人也確實很久沒有做了，而且每次都是由及川主動提出而影山被動的配合，如果今天穿成這樣再不主動出擊的話，以後大概也拉不下臉向及川開口提出了吧……

影山反覆思考許久，最後他破釜沉舟的想，反正今天都要過去了，也不差這一次了！

就這麼辦！

※※※

而浴室裡，剛脫完衣服的及川依舊哼著輕快的小調，他今天的心情實在是好到不能再好了。

雖然不知道到底怎麼回事，不過這個夢實在太幸福了！

不過明天醒來，這個夢還能夠持續下去嗎？

一想到這裡的及川忍不住失落了起來，不過他轉念一想，如果夢境結束而他又回到現實的話，這次他一定要好好向影山道歉，他真是受夠了長時間不能和心上人說話的煎熬，別提說話，連稍微親密一點的舉動他都不能對影山做，這簡直是要了他的命。

「好！決定了！明天我──」

「及川前輩，我能跟你一起洗澡嗎？」

「哈啊？！」

及川驚愕回頭，便看見玻璃門外的影山身上只圍著一條白色的浴巾，正歪著頭用著無辜的語氣對他發出誘人至極的邀請。及川吞了吞口水，他直直地望著影山那雙線條優美的長腿，不禁心猿意馬了起來。

等等等等等等一下！

我真的沒有聽錯吧？

那個從來都沒有和我洗鴛鴦浴的影山飛雄居然開口要和我一起洗澡！？

「及川前輩，你怎麼了？」

影山向前走近一步，他看著又驚又喜的及川毫無動作，心裡不由得燃起一股怒意──我都穿成這樣了，你居然還沒有半點動作？！

及川望著逐漸走近自己的影山，內心除了震驚以外還是震驚，這個夢似乎美好的過於可怕，及川忽然有種如果真的對影山這樣那樣，那麼這場夢就會到此結束，一時之間他竟然不知道該迎合還是該拒絕眼前秀色可餐的影山。

「及川前輩？」

不到一眨眼的功夫，影山已經走到及川的面前，只要及川手指一勾，圍在影山胸前的浴巾就會鬆落，令他朝思暮想的身體就能盡收眼底，主動的影山更能任由他為所欲為，這些正是他渴求多時的未竟之果。

但是……

「雖然飛雄你這麼主動我很高興可是我不想從這場美夢清醒過來啊啊啊──！」

影山錯愕的看著推開自己的及川，他嘴裡發出不明的大聲嚷嚷，影山一時沒有聽清楚，想開口詢問的時候及川卻已經顧不得身上未著半縷便衝出浴室，就像是急著要逃離命案現場似的。

「……我不穿衣服有這麼可怕嗎？」

影山抓緊了圍在胸前的浴巾，惡狠狠地瞪著及川離開的方向自言自語道。

什麼女僕裝！什麼色誘！他影山飛雄這輩子絕對不會再做這種事情了！

而逃到客廳的及川此時終於冷靜了下來。

等等，我到底在幹嘛？

明明今晚過後也不確定到底會不會從這場夢境醒來，為什麼我不乾脆把飛雄給辦一辦了？如果什麼都不做明天醒來依舊會結束這一切，那麼我幹嘛不好好把握這次機會啊！

及川越想越覺得自己吃虧，煮熟的鴨子那有讓它飛走的道理？他越想越不對，最後又返回浴室，剛打開門便看見影山早已脫得一絲不掛的在沖澡，那畫面過於香豔刺激，及川想也不想的便上前抱住了他──

「及川前輩？！」

「可惡，這種身體的觸感居然也這麼真實！」

「哈啊？你到底在說些什麼啊！」

「不管了，今天晚上我就要大做特做，不然豈不是虧本了！」

「等、等等，及川前輩！嗯……啊！別碰那裡！」

FIN.


End file.
